In industrial settings a user may need to provide maintenance or perform other duties associated with complex equipment and be required to consult a large amount of technical documentation, which is generally provided to a user via binders, tablets, or laptops. There are, however, inherent inefficiencies associated with methodologies involving having to navigate and find the desired information this way. Finding required content through manual navigation or through touch-based systems can be an ineffective use of time and require a user to stop and restart tasks in order to do so. Increasingly popular in many devices today, voice navigation provides an alternative to manual navigation or touch-based systems. However, ambient noise in many settings can make voice navigation difficult, if not impossible. As a result, the accuracy of interpreting voice commands suffers greatly and the user is unable to take advantage of voice navigation capabilities.